PTL 1 describes “a battery storage unit in which the state of charge of each battery cell is detected by a charge state detection device, and which includes charge state detection terminals provided on the abovementioned conductive connection members, or the electrodes, an insulating holder which exposes at least the charge state detection terminals and covers the conductive connection members from the one side, and further fixes the plurality of battery cells, and a conduction circuit board which has a contact point at a position facing each of the charge state detection terminals and which connects each of the charge state detection terminals and the charge state detection device via this contact point, and further in which the conduction circuit board is fixed to the insulating holder, whereby the charge state detection terminals exposed from the insulating holder and the contact point of the conduction circuit board are connected”.